The Maximum Guide To Finding Maximum Ride
by halcyon.dreaming
Summary: After Nevermore, the Flock is living on their cliff oasis. They send out a book to the world, giving instructions on how to find them. Won't you try? Max POV. Choose-Your-Own-Path.
1. Chapter 1

THE MAXIMUM GUIDE TO FINDING MAXIMUM RIDE.

*After Nevermore, the Flock is living on their cliff oasis. They send out a book to the world, giving instructions on how to find them. Won't you try? Max POV. Choose-Your-Own-Path.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land not so far away from you, there lived a girl named Maximum Ride.

She was not a princess nor a "lily-white maiden of the fairest kind." She was more of a kick-butt, hardcore avian-human hybrid. She lived in a post-apocalyptic world.

She is also going to stop talking about herself in third person.

But how else does one start these things?

The truth is, it's been awhile since I, Maximum Ride, settled on a remote island with the a few other people after the world ended. When the seas rose and whatnot, people developed mutations to adapt to this new world. I was one of them. I was not the only one. My fellow avian-human hybrids also adapted. So have many others.

Recently, we have discovered that some animals are quickly adapting to the new world. Such as fish. What once was your average Nemo now has sharp teeth and killer claws. Not to mention, they now have a taste for blood. It's dangerous to be out on your own.

Even though my comrades and I are almost positive that most of humanity has been wiped out in the recent weeks, we know there just might be some pockets of civilization left.

Everyone on my island has come to one conclusion: If there are people out there, they could (and should) come join us on our little cliff/island oasis.

So, as good people do, we wrote these books, basically guides to get to our oasis, and left them on several different places (even released an online version!). If you keep reading, you could very well meet us all on our island.

Then, you could join us in the good life, eating coconuts and bananas and stuff.

It's a good life on our cliff. We always have enough food and plenty of things to do. If you made it to our island, you would meet Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Dylan, Nudge, Angel, Ella, Dr. Martinez, our dogs, Total and Akila and, of course, me.

Nudge says she'll paint your nails with this lacker laqer lacquer (Thanks Angel!) she brought with her if you come. Iggy and Gazzy promised not to blow you up.

You can walk away from this book or you can read on… it's your choice.

But the truth is that you have a better chance of dying without us than living.

If you're reading this, you're probably not dead. Hey—don't laugh, we've all heard of the zombie apocalypse. If you are dead, we're sorry for this inconvenience.

But…

If you're a regular human without any known powers or mutations, proceed to Chapter Two

If you're a mutant, evolved to this new world proceed to Chapter Three

If you're one of the Flock (YES, this includes you, Dr. Martinez and Ella. ), just go to Chapter Four

If you think we're crazy, want to walk away, or are dead, please set this book down and leave. Or just close this tab.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. So you think you're normal?

* * *

Earlier, Fang stopped by to ask me what I was doing. He thinks that it's great that you're trying to come to our island. Well, he didn't really say that, but he just sort of nodded at me—which is Fangspeak for Fantastic Work!

Nudge thinks he's been really open the last few days we've been here, and she thinks my attitude has improved since the world ended.

I think she's telling the truth. _Ouch!_

Yeah, right. That was my knee-jerk reaction to stupid lies.

I was talking to Gazzy the other day. He's this adorable nine years old, with blue eyes, blonde hair, and these endearing white wings.

Wings? Oh, I must have forgotten to say something about them…

Everyone that I mentioned in the first chapter (minus Dr. Martinez and Ella) has wings. We're all fun-loving avian-human hybrids who can fly and breathe underwater. We're also pretty strong and can run pretty fast. But, as a bonus, we don't discriminate against people without genetic mutations. In fact, we love everyone with the same passion. That's why we wrote this chapter. We also like long walks on the beaches, getting caught in the rain and television.

Oh yeah, I was talking to Gazzy the other day, and he said something about missing books. I don't know why he said it, since he never cared for reading before, but if anyone has some interesting books that you know we would just love, be sure to take them on your journey and give them to us via that little blue button on the bottom of this page.

We, The Flock (as we call ourselves), realize that not everyone can swim or fly. However, our oasis can only be reached by water or air. If you have a private jet or a jet pack, just go to chapter nine, but if you don't, keep on reading.

If no one has moved this book, there should be a tree about fifty paces to the left of you. If you move closely to it, you can see our careful artistry. The tree is hollowed out, and inside is a boat and a paddle. Now, we're really proud of this boat, so don't try to smash it or anything.

But here's the sitch,

Sometimes, random people steal the boat or someone is using it to get to us. We usually check on our boats every week or so.

So…

~ If the boat is there, proceed to Chapter Five

~ If the boat is gone, proceed to Chapter Six

P.S. Gazzy was reading over this chapter and would like to add that he is neither adorable nor endearing.

_HE WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT HE DID NOT HAVE THAT CONVERSATION WITH MAX AND THAT MAX IS JUST USING HIM AS AN EXCUSE TO GET PEOPLE TO BRING BOOKS TO OUR ISLAND!_

Gazzy. Get out of my computer. Now.

* * *

A/N: What Max means by bring books to the island, is feel free to recommend me, , books like Maximum Ride via the reviews. :D Also, tell me how you liked Nevermore. Personally, I didn't like it much.


End file.
